La captive
by Jeremiah Hawkins
Summary: Mobius est tombé entre les mains de Robotnik. Une Résistance s'est formée contre lui. Dans cette guerre, Shadow se retrouve malgré lui dans le camp du docteur. Mais lorsque Robotnik capture Midnight, une résistante, Shadow se voit confier sa garde...
1. Chapter 1

_La Captive_

**Message de Jeremiah : Voici une petite fanfic qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre 1 et, surtout, mettez-moi plein de commentaires, même si ils sont méchants ! Merci beaucoup !**

_Chapitre 1 : Midnight_

**Robotnik a envahit Mobius. Cependant, un groupe de résistants s'en formé. Des centaines de Mobians résistent aux agissements du docteur.**

Tit tit tit ! Tit tit tit ! La sonnerie du réveil sonne. Dans l'obscutité froide d'une salle en acier, un être noir ouvre les yeux. Il n'est pas très grand mais il est très mince, presque maigre. Il n'est pas humain. C'est un mobien. Un hérisson pour être précis. Un hérisson noir rayé de rouge. Shadow the Hedgehog.

Shadow bâille un grand coup et s'asseoit sur le matelas qui lui sert de lit. L'aménagement de la pièce qui lui sert de chambre est spartiate : un matelas, une lampe et un miroir. A vrai dire, Shadow se serait bien passé du miroir. Il a dû mal à supporter de se voir dans la glace. Sa propre image lui donne la nausée. Non, qu'il soit particulièrement sale, malodorant ou peu présentable, mais plutôt qu'il trouve immonde d'être en vie alors que bien d'autres le mériteraient bien plus que lui. Shadow ne se supporte plus. Et pourtant, il n'a pas le droit de se suicider. Son créateur, Gerald, a passé plus de la moitié de sa vie à essayer de lui donner la vie. Ce serait lui manquer de respect que de se supprimer. C'est du moins le point de vue de Shadow.

Le hérisson se prend la tête entre les mains. Quel être infâme il fait ! Il lui faut bien avouer qu'il n'est pas fier de ce qu'il a fait ces derniers temps. Tant de personnes ont péri de ses mains, tant de gens ont souffert à cause de lui. Maria n'aurait pas voulut ça. De là où elle est, elle doit beaucoup lui en vouloir. Shadow lui-même s'en veut terriblement. Mais il doit obéir au , peu importe le reste. Il lui doit beaucoup après tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Shadow rejette sa tête en arrière et se passe la main dans ses épines. Puis il allume la lumière et se lève. Il fait de son possible pour éviter de regarder dans le miroir et sort. Quel heure est-il ? Il n'en a aucune idée. La seule chose qu'il sait, c'est qu'il doit rejoindre son poste.

Le hérisson traverse les couloirs gris. Il jette, en passant, un coup d'oeil aux fenêtres. Des bâtiments de métal. Encore et toujours. Quelle tristesse. Shadow regrette amèrement d'avoir juré fidèlité aux Robotnik. Lui qui espérait qu'ils étaient tous comme Gerald et Maria. Quelle erreur...

Parfois, il arrive à Shadow de se demander ce qu'il était advenu de Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles et tous les autres... Les connaissant, ils avaient sûrement rejoint les Résistants. Oui sûrement... Enfin, il espère. Quand il repense à eux tous, il a parfois envie de pleurer. Tous si jeunes, si innocents... Sonic, l'insouciant hérisson drogué à la vitesse... Knuckles, l'échidné qui prend toujours chaque travail à coeur... Tails, le petit renard capable de tout en mécanique... Amy, la hérissonne prête à aimer Sonic à mourir... Cream, cette si petite lapine toujours joyeuse... Comment imaginer qu'ils puissent être morts ? Comment admettre qu'on a sur les mains le sang des innocents ?

Shadow soupire, quand soudain :

-Mwahahahaha ! Mwah ! Mwah ! Mwahahahaha !

« Eh ben, il est de bien bonne humeur, le vieux. » Pense Shadow. « Qu'est-ce qui peut bien le rendre heureux comme ça ? Je ferai mieux d'aller voir ».

Shadow se précipite vers la Salle des ordinateurs, salle où le passe quasiment tout son temps.

-Docteur ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Fait Shadow en arrivant, essoufflé, dans la salle.

-Ce qui se passe ? Ce qui se passe ? Ah ! Shadow je suis un génie.

« On le savait » pense le hérisson.

-Qu'avez-vous fait de si génial ?

-Je suis parvenu à capturer un Résistant.

Shadow reste sous le choc. Capturer un résistant... ça veut dire que si ce Résistant parle, c'est la fin de la Résistance.

Depuis que Robotnik a pris le pouvoir, Shadow a toujours nourrit en secret l'espoir que la Résistance finisse par le renverser. Et si il mourrait pendant l'assaut final, quelle importance ? Mais maintenant qu'un Résistant a été capturé, tous ses espoirs sont sérieusements compromis.

-Je vais la faire amener ! Rien que pour m'amuser tiens ! Allez ! Amenez la prisonnière ! S'exclame Robotnik.

« La prisonnière ? » se demande Shadow.

En effet, le corps emprisonné dans des barres de métal, ce n'est non pas une Résistant mais une Résistante qui est amenée par les robots du docteur. C'est une mobian, une hérissonne couleur sable aux épines courtes rouge foncée. Elle est vêtue d'un tee-shirt vert irlandais avec un gilet pare-balles et d'un pantalon de soldat kaki avec de grosses bottes de militaires. Elle doit avoir à peu près quinze ans et elle roule des yeux furieux sur le docteur et moi. Elle est aussi en très mauvais état.

-Eh bien ! Tu n'es pas effrayée en présence du grand Robotnik ? S'enorgueille le docteur.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille crache au visage de Robotnik qui pousse un cri de dégoût avant de rugir :

-TU FERAIS MIEUX DE ME DIRE OU EST TA PLANQUE SI TU NE VEUX PAS QUE JE TE FASSE REDUIRE EN PUREE !

Malgré la menace, la jeune fille garde son expression de haine sans souffler mot. Mais Shadow sait trop bien que si elle s'entête, Robotnik la réduira vraiment en purée. Il ressent, tout au fond de lui, une certaine admiration pour cette fille d'une quinzaine d'années, habillée en militaire, qui ne tremble même pas devant une menace de mort. Alors, Shadow a une idée brillante. Il s'approche de l'oreille du docteur et chuchote :

-Laissez-moi m'occuper d'elle. Je pênse qu'il serai plus sage d'essayer d'en faire une alliée. Elle sera plus disposée à nous révéler ce qu'elle sait si je parvient à me lier d'amitié avec elle.

Robotnik semble réfléchir pendant un moment puis fait signe à ses robots de lâcher la prisonnière, toujours attachée avec les barres de métal.

-Je te la laisse Shadow. Je compte sur toi.

Shadow remercie d'un signe de tête, détache les pieds de la Résistante, lui attrape un bras et l'emmène. Mais à peine est-il sorti de la salle des ordinateurs que la jeune fille se débat et tente de s'enfuir. Elle finit par échapper à la poigne de fer de Shadow et se met à courir. Cependant, Shadow est bien plus rapide qu'elle. En à peine trois secondes, il la rattrape et la hisse sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates. La Résistante se débat autant qu'elle peut jusqu'à ce que Shadow ne la pose, dans sa chambre. Il l'asseoit sur le matelas et la giffle.

-Tais-toi ! Lui ordonne-t-il. On est dans le même camp ! Aucun de nous deux n'est ici de son propre gré !

-Ah ouais ? Prouves-le, sale collabo !

-Je peux pas le prouver. Arrête de te débattre. T'es salement amochée.

Shadow commence à bander les plaies profondes qui entaillent les membres de la jeune fille et déchirent son pantalon.

-Comment tu t'appelles, collabo ?

-Shadow, mais tu n'es pas obligée de t'en souvenir. Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

-Midnight, Midnight the Hedgehog.

Message de Jeremiah : J'aime bien ce chapitre et je suis assez fière parce que c'est rare que j'arrive à écrire un chapitre aussi long. S'il vous plaît ! Review ! PLEASE !


	2. Chapter 2

**Message de Jeremiah : J'espère que ce chapitre-là vous plaira ! Et si vous ne m'envoyez pas des reviews, je demanderai à Shadow d'envoyer une armée toute entière de terribles lapins bleus ciel tout mignons vous couvrir de bisous baveux dans votre sommeil ! Mwahahaha ! (rit et pleure en même temps)**

**Shadow : Excusez-la, elle est devenue complètement cinglée parce qu'elle n'a pas eut son compte de reviews pour les derniers chapitres de ses fanfics. J'ai bien essayé de lui faire une piqûre de reviews mais j'en ai plus en stock. Au secours, je vais devenir fou avec cette malade mentale !**

**_Campagne de pub :_ Faites don de vos Reviews à Shadow afin de conserver sa santé mentale et celle de l'auteur. Attention : ces Reviews doivent obligatoirement avoir pour thème le chapitre qui suit. Positifs ou négatifs, peu importe, Shadow prendra vos Reviews tels qu'ils sont, pourvu qu'il ne perde pas la tête à cause de Jeremiah sous peu. Shadow vous remercie d'avance.**

Chapitre 2 :

-Voilà ! C'est terminé ! Dit Shadow, satisfait.

Midnight observe les bandages que Shadow a fait autour de ses blessures, comme si il s'agissait d'un travail excécuté par le dernier des gueux.

-Mouais... Ils sont plus doués en médecine à la Résistance.

-Je veux bien le croire, je ne suis même pas un amateur.

Soudain, Midnight parvient avec une rapidité impressionnante à plaquer Shadow au sol malgré des barres de fer qui lui emprisonnent les bras. Elle parvient à se lever et cogne son corps de toutes ses forces contre la porte de la chambre de Shadow pour tenter de l'ouvrir.

Shadow, lui, reste assis sur son lit. Midnight s'acharne. Et bing, et bang, et bong ! Elle se heurte à la porte froide, dans l'espoir vain qu'elle s'ouvre. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle finit par s'arrêter, le corps couvert de bleus et de bosses.

-Et merde ! Lâche-t-elle, en se laissant tomber sur le sol.

Shadow se lève, lui prend un bras pour l'aider à se relever mais elle se dégage en hurlant :

-J'ai pas besoin de ton aide, collabo ! J'ai besoin de personne et surtout pas de traîtres comme toi ! Salaud !

Shadow hausse les épaules.

-Comme tu voudras. Tu finiras bien par te calmer : cette porte est en acier trempé, elle ne risque pas de céder ! C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas bougé tout à l'heure. Donc, je vais retourner m'asseoir et attendre que tu te calme. Je suis patient, tu sais. Je suis le genre de personne qui a appris à attendre.

Comme il l'a annoncé, Shadow retourne s'asseoir. Il ne le laisse pas apparaître, mais au fond de lui, il a mal pour cette fille qui, désespérée, cherche à briser une porte incassable tout en sachant qu'elle ne va pas y arriver. Midnight, quand à elle, reste agenouillée devant la porte, sans bouger.

-Salaud... murmure-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Demande Shadow, qui n'a pas entendu.

-S... Salaud ! Hurle à nouveau la jeune fille.

Elle se lève brusquement et bondit sur le hérisson noir, tentant de le frapper avec la barre de fer qui lui emprisonne les bras.

-Salaud ! Salaud ! Continue-t-elle d'hurler.

Shadow essaye tant bien que mal d'éviter les coups.

-Eh ! Arrête !

Mais Midnight reste sourde aux paroles de Shadow. Elle hurle et frappe toujours.

Dans le couloir passe Robotnik. En entendant les cris, il se met à glousser :

-Essayer de faire ami-ami avec une Résistant, hein ? C'est pas gagné-gagné.

Et il passe son chemin.

De son côté, Shadow en a plus qu'assez. Il esquive une dernière fois un coup de cette Résistante folle, la gifle, lui attrape les chevux et lui cogne la tête contre le mur. Sonnée, la hérissone vacille et s'écroule mais elle est toujours consciente. C'est alors qu'elle se met à pleurer. Mais pas des larmes de douleur ou de tristesse, non. Les larmes de la hérissonne, Shadow ne les connait que trop. Ce sont des larmes de fureur et de frustration. Le hérisson noir comprend très bien ce que ressent la Résistante. Elle s'en veut de s'être faite avoir par Robotnik, frustrée d'être prisonnière dans une pièce fermée, à la merci d'un sale traître. Furieuse et frustrée de ne pas être maître de la situation.

Shadow soulève Midnight et l'installe sur le matelas. Midnight continue de pleurer. Le hérisson noir se lève et se dirige vers l'interphone.

-Boccoe ! Deccoe !

-Oui Shadow ?

-Amenez quelque chose de chaud. Un café par exemple.

-A vos ordres !

-Merci beaucoup.

Puis il retourne dans un coin de la pièce, s'asseoit et attend. Rapidement, la crise de Midnight passe et elle s'endort. Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappe à la porte. Shadow se lève et ouvre à Bokkun.

-Voilà le café Shadow !

-Merci.

-Est-ce ça se passe bien avec la priso...

Clonk ! Shadow a déjà fermé la porte. Il retourne s'asseoir et décide d'attendre le réveil de Midnight.

Pendant qu'elle dort, il l'observe. Son visage, avec ses traits fins, ses jolies lèvres, ses paumettes hautes... Ses cheveux, courts, rouge foncés, souples et soyeux. Puis son corps, avec ses épaules effacées, ses bras graciles, sa poirtine parfaite, sa taille mince, ses hanches fines, ses jambes longues... Et ses mains, longues et fines... Elle est belle. Très belle. Trop belle. Trop pour lui en tout cas. Cette fille est peut-être un ange ? Qui sait... Soudain, Shadow a une idée, terrible, mais une idée. Il rampe doucement, tout doucement vers Midnight, assoupie. Là, voilà, il est tout près d'elle. Il approche la tête d'elle et met délicatement son museau dans son cou. Il sent son parfum, doux, fruité, délicat. Il pose sa main sur son épaule. Oui... Il sent la chaleur de son corps. Puis, sans vraiment le vouloir, il approche doucement son visage de celui de la hérissone. Il est près. Tellement près qu'il peut sentir son souffle léger sur ses lèvres. C'est plus fort que lui : il ferme les yeux et se rapproche encore. Doucement... Tout doucement...

Mais soudain, il ouvre les yeux et rejette la tête en arrière. Très vite, il se ré-expédie au fond de la salle.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ? » pense-t-il. « Je suis lamentable. Essayer d'embrasse une fille qui me déteste dans son sommeil. Je suis le dernier des salauds. Elle avait bien raison de me traiter comme elle l'a fait tout à l'heure. Je ne suis qu'un sale type ».

Mais au fond de lui, quelque chose s'est réveillé. Un désir profond pour cette fille, cette Midnight. Cependant, ce qui l'inquiète, c'est qu'il ne sait pas si il sera capable de contrôler ce désir.

**Message de Jeremiah : Pensez aux reviews !**

**Shadow : Pensez à moi ! (pleure et rit en même temps). Ça y est ! Je deviens cinglé ! Envoyez des Reviews à cette tarée de Jeremiah ! Elle est en train de me torturer avec ses fanfic ! Bouhouhou ! (rit et pleure en même temps).**

**Jeremiah : Et c'est moi la tarée ? (soupire) T'es désespérant ! Mwahahahaha ! Eh, pourquoi je rit moi ? (rit et pleure en même temps).**

**Shadow : AU SECOUUUUUURS !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Message de Jeremiah Hawkins : Je tiens à préciser que qur le site de « Deviantart », une certaine « MikkoTheDark » a fait une image de Midnight. Les mots clés pour retrouver l'image sur le site sont : Midnight The Hedgehog. Il s'agit d'une hérissonne couleur sable avec des cheveux rouge foncés, un pull vert anis et des yeux bleus sur un fond de ciel étoilé où brille une lumière en haut à droite. Je trouve qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à ce que j'imaginais. Je remonte un peu dans le passé de Midnight. Bonne lecture de ce chapitre 3 !**

_Chapitre 3 :_

Quelques mois auparavant...

Paf ! Avec ses gants de boxe, Midnight, la plus jeune recrue de l'armée de Terre de la Résistance, frappe le puching-ball. Paf ! … Paf ! … Paf !

A côté d'elle, elle voit Knuckles, l'échidné rouge de 18 ans engagé depuis trois ans dans l'armée de Terre, faire presque voler le puching-ball sur lequel il frappe. Ça l'énerve ! Ça l'énerve ! Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas être la meilleure ? Paf ! Paf ! Paf ! Midnight frappe encore un peu plus fort. Elle y met toute sa force, toute son âme. Si seulement ce gros sac de sable dans lequel elle frappe pouvait être ce fichu Robotnik. PAF ! PAF ! PAF ! Encore, encore et encore. Toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort, elle frappe. Si fort qu'à chaque coup, elle pousse un grognement.

-Eh ! Du calme Midny !

Midnight se retourne, prête à frapper celui qui lui parle.

-Calme ! Je suis pas Eggman, moi ! Rit celui qui a parlé

A la vue de celui qui lui a parlé, Midnight baisse sa garde et sourit. Ce hérisson est si craquant. C'est son petit ami après tout, elle a bien le droit d'en penser ce qu'elle veut.

-T'y va toujours trop fort ma Midny. T'arrivera pas à égaler Knuckles : ça fait trois ans qu'il passe presque tout son temps ici. Toi, t'es dans l'armée que depuis huit mois.

-Oui, je sais Sonic, mais il m'énerve. Je veux être la meilleure.

Midnight adore Sonic. Dès qu'elle est entrée dans l'Armée de Terre de la Résistance, gamine de 14 ans parmis des brutes surentraînées, il l'avait tout de suite prise sous son aile. Il l'avait aidée pendant les terribles entraînements à surmonter les pires épreuves. Sonic, le hérisson bleu plus rapide que quiconque... Elle s'est jurée de le battre à la course, un jour. A force de passer du temps ensemble ils ont finit par tomber lentement amoureux... Puis Sonic lui a fait sa déclaration. Le plus beau jour de la vie de la petite hérissonne, après sa naissance. Pour elle, il n'est pas de jour plus beau que celui où on reçoit la vie. Certes, ils ont trois ans de différence, mais pour eux, ce n'est rien.

Une sonnerie retentit.

-A la soupe ! S'exclame Sonic.

Midnight exclame de rire. Cette attitude désinvolte, c'est ce qui lui plaît chez son Sonic. Elle lui suit, sourire aux lèvres. Dès qu'elle est avec lui, elle oublie tout. Surtout ce jour terrible... Ce jour où... Peu importe, elle est tellement bien avec lui que plus rien n'a d'importance. Elle l'aime à mourir.

Ils arrivent à la cafétéria. C'est une salle souterraine relativement vaste dans laquelle sont disposées, en vrac, une cinquantaine de tables et huit fois plus de chaises. Malheureusement, il n'y a pas de places assises pour tout le monde. En fait, la moitié des effectifs doit manger assis sur le sol rocheux et sale. Le QG de la Résistance est souterrain. C'est d'ailleur ce qui empêche Robotnik de le localiser.

-Cours Midny !

Midnight éclate de rire et suit et courant son amoureux. Comme elle n'est pas assez rapide, Sonic fait marche arrière, la prend dans ses bras et continue sa course vers deux places assises libres qu'il a repéré.

-Yeah ! On les as ! S'exclame le hérisson bleu. Reste assise là ma princesse, je vais nous chercher de quoi grignoter. Garde ma place.

Midnight sourit et attend, s'assurant que la place assise de Sonic ne soit pas prise par quelqu'un d'autre.

Comme elle l'aime son Sonic ! C'est fou. Jamais elle n'aurai crût aimer quelqu'un à ce point. En attendant son petit copain, elle crispe ses biceps et regarde si ils ont grossi. Depuis ce terrible jour où elle a perdu tout ce à quoi elle tenait, elle n'a fait que ça : s'entraîner encore et toujours dans l'espoir de pouvoir devenir assez forte pour exploser la sale gueule de celui qui lui a tout pris. Elle revoit encore son visage à cet enfoiré, ce salaud. Elle l'aura. Oh oui, elle l'aura... Elle lui explosera sa sale petite gueule.

Mais déjà Sonic revient avec deux assiettes de...

-Euh, Sonikku, c'est quooi exactement ça ? Demande Midnight.

-Ben... J'en sais rien. Une sorte de bouillie immonde qui sent le vieux dessous de bras je crois.

-Ha ha ha ! Ça ne fait rien ! J'ai tellement faim que je pourrais manger absolument n'importe quoi !

-Bon ben... Bon appétit ma belle !

Et sur ce, ils se mettent à avaler la bouillie malodorante à la consisance et au goût suspects.

-Je confirme Midny, ils l'on faite avec leurs dessous de bras, leur soupe.

-Ha ha ha ! Qu'est-ce qu'on ferai sans une bonne soupe à la sueur croupie, Sonikku ? Eh, tu crois que c'est pour faire ce truc qu'ils nous ont fait courir pendant une heure hier ?

-Au fait, on va bientôt avoir notre mois de permission. On ira voir Tails et Cream.

-Bien sûr ! Il ne faudra pas oublier l'aniversaire de Tails.

-Il aura quel âge déjà ?

-12 ans Sonikku ! Tu as déjà oublié ?

-Euh... ouais.

-Et l'aniversaire de Cream ?

-C'est aussi l'anniversaire de Cream ?

-Mais non, idiot ! Cream, c'est dans trois semaines. Elle va avoir 9 ans.

-Ouah. Ça fait beaucoup.

-Tu peux parler avec tes 17 ans !

-Ben oui ! Je suis un vieux croûton maintenant !

-Ha ha ha !

-Salut la compagnie !

Midnight et Sonic cessent de parler et se retournent : c'est Knuckles qui arrive.

-Salut vieux ! Salue Sonic. Comment tu vas ?

-Aussi bien que leur soupe pue.

-Donc, tu vas très bien. Commente Midnight.

-Et leur soupe pue à mort. Termine Knuckles.

-Tiens, je te file ma place. Pose tes fesses Knux ! Propose Midnight.

-Non, merci. Je vais m'asseoir par terre. Je ne prend jamais la place d'une demoiselle.

Tout à coup, Midnight s'enflamme.

-« Demoiselle » ? Je ne suis pas une demoiselle ! Je suis un soldat au même titre que toi ! Pas une fille ou une femme ou, pire encore, une demoiselle ! Alors tu vas t'asseoir à ma place ! Et tout de suite !

Knuckles soupire. Cette Midnight est vraiment incorrigible. Prête à tout pour avoir la même place qu'un homme dans l'armée de terre.

-C'est bon, t'as gagné... soldat. Je vais m'asseoir à ta place si tel est ton bon plaisir.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! Sauf que tu m'as tellement énervée que je crois que je vais rester assise.

Sonic éclate de rire d'une part à cause de la réplique de Midnight et d'autre part en voyant la mine ahurie de Knuckles. Sa petite amie, quand à elle, affiche un sourire amusé. Elle adore ce genre de petits jeux, surtout quand elle gagne. Et là, elle a gagné le gros lot : non seulement Knuckles a accepté de lui obéir mais en plus elle peut garder sa place assise. Royal !

Le repas se termine sans incident notoire. Le principal sujet de conversation entre Midnight, Sonic et Knuckles, c'est la permission qui s'annonce bientôt. Ce sera pour l'échidné l'occasion de revoir sa fiancée : Rouge. Étant timide malgré les apparences, sa demande en mariage n'avait pas été facile, mais il l'a fait. D'ailleurs, le mariage devait avoir lieu dans quatre ans, quand lui et sa belle seraient majeurs.

-Cet après-midi, on doit s'entraîner. Notre division ne part pas en mission avant une semaine, sauf imprévus. Commente Knuckles.

-Et merde ! Tête de pioche va encore nous faire courir avec des sacs pleins de sable sur le dos. Grogne Sonic.

C'est en traînant des pieds qu'ils arrivent dans la salle où les attendent le capitaine Exek-Ussion, dit « Tête de Pioche ». Ce qui lui vaut ce surnom, c'est sa tête. En effet, le capitaine Exek-Ussion est un mobian oiseau affublé d'un long cou fin et d'une tête en, forme de pioche et, malgré son corps de soldat « qui en a vu des vertes et des pas mûres », il ne parvient pas à se faire respecter de ses soldats en dehors des entraînements.

-Alors bande de cervelles d'huîtres ! J'espère que vous avez solidement mangé et dormi !salue le capitaine Exek-Ussion.

-Oui Capitaine ! Répondent en coeur Sonic, Knuckles, Midnight et les autres soldats.

-Vrai ?

-Oui Capitaine !

-Alors vous allez me le prouver ! Primo, vous me remplissez vos sac-à-dos de sable. Deuxio, vous vous le mettez sur les épaules et tercio, vous vous préparez à me suivre au pas de course ! Ai-je été clair, bande de moules ?

-Oui Capitaine !

-Alors Exécution !

-Oui Capitaine !

A peine a-t-elle prononcé ces mots que Midnight court remplir son énorme sac-à-dos de sable. Cette fois aussi, elle veut être la meilleure. Une fois son sac plein, il doit bien peser 20 kilos. Cependant, elle le met sans problème sur ses épaules. Elle est la première prête.

-Prêts les mollusques ? Demande Tête de Pioche.

-Oui Capitaine !

-Alors on est partis !

Midnight se met à courir en petites foulées, son sac sur le dos. Elle tente de rester devant les autres. Cette fois elle sera la meilleure. Cette fois...

Mais rapidement, la fatigue la gagne. Elle n'est pas encore assez forte. Pourtant, elle persévère mais rien n'y fait. Plus de la moitié de la division lui passe devant. Pas question ! Elle ne se laissera pas battre comme ça ! Courir, encore. Elle cherche à aller plus vite, même si sa raison lui crie de garder un rythme régulier afin de pouvoir tenir pendant toute l'heure où la division va courir, mais elle l'ignore. Elle veut être la meilleure.

-Eh bien soldat Midnight ? On fatigue ?

-Non Capitaine !

-Eh bien courez plus vite ! Toute la division a un tour d'avance sur vous !

-Oui Capitaine.

Courir. Courir. Courir. Rapidement, le cerveau de Midnight ne fait plus que tourner et retourner ce mot dans tous les sens. Courir. Courir. Courir. Ce mot ne cesse de l'abrutir. Courir. Courir. Courir. Il en devient obsédant.

-Compagniiiiiie... HALTE ! Crie le Capitaine Exek-Ussion au bout d'une heure et demi.

Immédiatement, tout le monde s'arrête et pose son sac au sol avec un gros soupir de soulagement. Mais dans le cas de Midnight, elle ne ressent aucun soulagement, mais plutôt de la rage et de la frustration. Parce qu'elle s'est faite distancer. Parce qu'elle n'a pas tenu le coup.

Sonic s'approche d'elle :

-T'en fais pas. Ce sera mieux la prochaine fois.

-Non ! Pas mieux ! La prochaine fois, je ne veux pas que ce soit mieux ! Le prochaine fois, je veux juste tous vous exploser ! Hurle la hérissonne à son petit ami.

-Ok, ok... Mais pour l'instant reposes-toi. Tu es tellement essouflée que tu n'arrive presque plus à respirer.

-Mais tu ne comprend pas, Sonic ! Je dois être la meilleure si je veux réussir à les venger ! A exploser la face de cet enfoiré qui a... qui a...

-Oui, je sais. Tu me l'as dit et répété. Depuis ce jour terrible, tu ne penses qu'à ça : exploser la gueule de ce salaud, tu me l'as répété des millions de fois. Et moi, maintenant, je te dis de te calmer et de respirer. D'accord ?

-D'accord.

-Alors les vermisseaux ? Prêts pour la prochaine épreuve ?

**Message de Jeremiah : J'espère que vous vous posez quelques question. Quel est ce « jour terrible » ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Midnight ? J'espère aussi que vous la comprenez mieux et que vous l'aimez plus. Bon, je n'ai pas refait tout mon petit truc, mais je _VEUX DES REVIEWS_ ! SINON J'APPELLE LES LAPINS BLEU CIEL QUI FONT DES BISOUX BAVEUX !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Message de Jeremiah : J'ai trouvé le thème musical de ma fanfic (comme dans les films !). Vous, je ne sais pas, moi j'associe chaque histoire à une musique particulière, reste à trouver laquelle. "La captive" a maintenant sa musique thème : "Stand in the rain" de Superchick. Je l'ai croisée par hasard sur Youtube, j'ai regardé la traduction des paroles. C'est comme si elle avait été créée pour "la captive". J'espère que ça vous plaira... et mon chapitre 4 en même temps !**

Chapitre 4 :

Doucement, tout doucement, Midnight s'éveille. Elle n'ouvre cependant pas les yeux. Elle a appris à rester comme ça : éveillée, yeux fermés. Juste le temps de se rappeler de la veille.

Les souvenirs lui reviennent. Robotnik, le salaud qui l'a emmenée, sa tentative ratée pour s'échapper... Mais surtout... surtout...

Elle ouvre les yeux et se redresse" brusquement. Mais elle pousse un petit cri de douleur. Elle a mal partout.

-Fais attention, fait une voix masculine à côté d'elle. Tu doit avoir des bleus partout vu comment tu t'es attaquée à la porte. Tiens, un café. J'espère que tu aimes ça. Je me suis débrouillé pour qu'il reste chaud.

Midnight tourne la tête. Oui, c'est bien lui. Shadow the Hedgehog, le collabo, le traître. Oui, c'est bien lui qui lui tend un café fumant. Comment oses-t-il... ? Midnight s'aperçoit vite qu'elle n'a plus aucune barre en fer autour du corps. Première bonne nouvelle. Elle prend le café que lui tend le hérisson noir. Il a l'air bon ou, du moins, meilleur que celui qu'elle buvait tous les matins dans l'armée. Doucement, elle porte le rebord de la tasse à ses lèvres.

-Attention, c'est chaud. Dit Shadow.

Midnight s'aprête à boire lorsque, brutalement, elle lance le café brûlant sur le hérisson noir. Mais à sa grande surprise, au lieu de hurler à cause de la brûlure, Shadow reste assis, sans bouger, l'air compatissant.

-Tu es vraiment désespérante.

-Tu n'es qu'il sale traître ! Collabo !

-Eh, je n'ai jamais nié ce que tu dis. Je suis un sale traître, un sale collabo, un salaud et je le reconnais. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien et je ne l'ai jamais été. Seulement, je pense qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour faire quelque chose de bien au moins une fois dans sa vie. Est-ce que ça te gênes que je croie en ça ?

-Oui ! Comment quelqu'un comme toi peut-il faire quelque chose de bien ?

-J'en sais rien. Je pensais faire quelque chose de bien en t'amenant un café et en le gardant chaud pour quand tu te réveillerai. Apparement, j'ai eut tord. J'attend qu'une autre occasion se présente et j'aviserai à ce moment-là.

Midnight se tait. Elle est furieuse contre elle autant que contre ce Shadow. Furieuse d'être d'accord avec lui : il n'est jamais trop tard pour faire quelque chose de bien. L'armée de Terre de la Résistance le lui a prouvé. On peut toujours faire quelque chose de bien. Mais elle ne veut pas que Shadow fasse quoi que ce soit de bien. Elle veut le haïr encore et toujours. Elle ne veut pas être d'accord avec lui et encore moins éprouver une quelconque forme d'affection pour lui. Jamais. Elle le hait trop.

-Bon, il va falloir que je me lave. Je vais te laisser. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Tu devrai rester allongée, histoire de ne pas te faire mal.

Sur ce, Shadow sort et file sous ujne douche.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ma tête ? Cette fille me déteste alors... Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a jamais eut qu'elle dans ma vie ? Pourquoi est-elle aussi importante pour moi alors que je la connais si peu ?" se demande-t-il. Il est vrai que cette Midnight, il l'aime énormément alors qu'il ne la connait que depuis vingt-quatre heures à peine. Mais comment... ? Pourquoi... ? D'où vient tout cet amour qu'il croyait avoir définitivement perdu lors de la mort de Maria ?

Midnight, de son côté, reste perplexe. Comment est-ce possible que ce collabo ressemble autant à Sonic ? Oh, Sonic ! Comme il lui manques ! Elle a toujours eut l'habitude d'être avec lui presque 24 heures sur 24. Comment a-t-elle pu se faire attraper d'une façon aussi stupide par les robots de Robotnik ? Quelle idiote elle fait ! A l'heure qu'il est, Sonic et Knuckles doivent se faire un sang d'encre pour elle. Les pauvres ! Ils doivent croire qu'elle est morte. Quand Amy, Rouge, Cream, Tails et les autres apprendront qu'elle a été capturée... Ils seront si tristes ! Sauf peut-être Amy... Enfin, elle le sera moins que les autres. Elle et Midnight se sont toujours bien entendues, elles sont même devenues amies mais... Amy n'a jamais vraiement oublié son amour pour Sonic. Midnight disparue, Sonic libre, son rêve a à nouveau une chance de se réaliser. Et puis, après tout, elle est dans l'armée de Terre de la Résistance. Elle n'est pas la première disparue. La première capturée mais pas la première disparue. Elle a déjà vu tant d'amis mourir, arme en main, en combattant pour cette dame sur laquelle le monde entier fantasme : la Liberté. La Liberté... On la rêve, on la désire, mais quand l'obtient-on ? Tous ces amis morts pour cette dame Liberté, Midnight avait du porter leurs corps jusqu'au camp au péril de sa vie. Mais cela, elle s'en fichait bien maintenant. Ce qui est difficlie à voir, c'est le premier cadavre. Ensuite, la "viande froide" ne la repoussait plus. Porter un mort non les premiers cadavres qu'elle avait vus... Midnight ne pardonnera jamais le meurtrier. Depuis ce jour terrible où la mort avait fauché tout ce qu'elle connaissait, tout ce qu'elle aimait, elle n'a vécu que pour se venger et venger ceux qui n'étaient plus. "Il paiera". C'était là les mots qui avaient guidés ses pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Enfermée dans la chambre, Midnight aperçoit une lucarne, bien de trop étroite pour qu'elle n'y passe ne serait-ce que la tête. Pourtant, à la lumière qui y passe, elle peut deviner que la lune est déjà haute dans le ciel. Alors, Midnight tend le bras afin d'étaindre l'unique lampe de la pièce, se rallonge sur le matelas, remonte la couverture et ferme les yeux.

"Sonic, Sonic mon amour, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je vais bien. Je suis en vie et je vais bien".

Essoufflés, Sonic et Knuckles s'efforcent pourtant de rester au garde-à-vous pendant que Tête de Pioche passe avant d'annoncer qu'ils peuvent rompre les rangs. En temps normal, Sonic aurait défié Midnight et Knuckles à la course jjusqu'aux douches. Mais Midnight n'est plus là. Quelques minutes après avoir rompu les rangs, Knuckles s'aperçoit que Sonic n'est pas à côté de lui : il traîne derrière, à une dizaine de mètres. L'échidné rouge le rejoins.

-Eh, Sonic, il faut pas faire cette tête.

-Tu parles ! Robotnik a capturé Midny. Qui sait ce qu'il est en train de lui faire à l'heure qu'il est ! Si ça se trouve, on ne la reverra jamais en vie !

-Boarf ! Tu connais Midny ! Je suis sûr qu'à l'heure qu'il est, c'est elle qui mène la vie dure au vieux moustachu.

-Mouais.

-Allez vieux ! Je t'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil ! Secoue-toi ! C'est pas le moment de déprimer ! Dans un moi et demi, on a notre mois de permission !

-Oui... Et il faudra annoncer aux autres que ma Midny n'est plus là...

En disant ça, la voix de Sonic est devenue plus étranglée et tremblante. Knuckles s'en est tout de suite aperçu. Il juge judicieux de se taire et de ne rien dire.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, alors que tout le monde dort dans sa couchette spartiate, Sonic jette un oeil au lit d'au-dessous du sien. Non, Midnight n'est vraiment plus là. Avant, quand il laissait sa main pendre dans le vide, Midnight, qui était dans le lit au-dessous du sien, la prenait et la caressait. C'était un des moments de la journée que préférait Sonic... Hormis tous les autres moments où Midnight était là. Mais elle n'est plus là maintenant. Plus là...

"Tu sais Midny, tu me manques affreusement. J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir sans toi. Je ne sais pas où tu es ni comment tu vas en ce moment, mais quelque chose, au plus profond de moi -c'est débile, je sais, mais c'est comme ça- me dit que tu vas bien, que tu es en vie et surtout que, faute d'être heureuse, il y a bien quelqu'un pour te protéger là où tu es. Reviens-nous vite, Midny. Vite et en bonne santé. La vie est tellement terne quand tu n'es pas avec nous...".

Lorsque Shadow rentre dans sa chambre, il trouve Midnight, endormie, dans son lit, un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres. Shadw sourit aussi. Qu'elle est belle quand elle sourit ! Comme il l'aime ! Cette fille est décidément exceptionelle. Même dans une situation aussi terrible pour elle, elle sourit. Elle lui fait penser à quelqu'un... Quelqu'un qui souriait même juste avant de mourir dans des conditions atroces. Elle lui fait penser à... à Maria.


	5. Chapter 5

**Message de Jeremiah : Je sais, c'est un peu court... Mais j'ai plein d'idées et il faut que j'envoie mes chapitres dans un ordre stratégique, question de suspense. Bonne lecture !**

_Chapitre 5 :_

Main dans la main, Sonic et Midnight frappent à la porte de la maison que partagent leurs amis. Knuckles les suit.

Toc toc toc !

La porte de bois s'entrouvre et une petite tête apparaît. Une tête de lapine.

-Sonic ! Midnight ! S'exclame la petite Cream. Kuckles ! Vous êtes enfin revenus !

Les trois arrivant sourient pendant que Cream appelle Tails, Amy, Blaze et Silver. Tous accourent et les enlacent. Revoir Sonic, Midnight et Knukles vivants est toujours un cadeau du ciel. L'armée de terre de la Résistance perd en moyenne douze soldats par mois. En trois mois, ça fait vingt-six morts et en six mois, ça en fait cinquante-deux. A chaque fois que leurs trois amis reviennent de leur service, Amy, Cream, Tails, Blaze et Silver n'ont qu'une crainte : leur ouvrir la porte et s'apercevoir qu'il manque quelqu'un.

Très vite, Sonic, Midnight et Knuckles se retrouvent encerclés par leurs amis et assallits de questions.

-Vous avez bien survécu on dirait ! Commente Silver.

-Tu es de plus en plus musclé Sonikku ! Remarque Amy.

-Alors Knux ? Toujours pas mort ? Fait Rouge avec un clin d'oeil à l'intéressé, qui se met à rougir comme une tomate.

-Vous n'êtes pas blessés au moins ? Demande Cream.

-Tu as bonne mine Midnight ! C'est l'entraînement qui te fais ça ? Dit Blaze.

-Sonic ! Il faut que je te montre les nouveaux modèles de jets que j'ai construit pour la Résistance ! S'exclame Tails.

Midnight sourit. Toute cette agitation, toute cette énergie positive déployée autour d'elle... Elle aime ça. Rapidement, comme il est midi, tout le monde se met à table. Au menu : viande grillée, pommes de terre et, en dessert, une tarte aux amandes faite par Cream.

Midnight prend place à côté de Blaze et entame une conversation avec elle.

-Alors ? Comment ça se passe ici quand on n'est pas là ?

-Très bien Midny, mais...

-Mais ?

-Eh bien, disons que Tails passe son temps à inventer de nouvelles machines de guerre pour la Résistance, Cream est tout le temps inquiète et passe son temps devant la seule chaîne que la télévision capte, la chaîne de la Réistance...

-Mais c'est hyper déprimant cette chaîne ! Elle espère quoi ? Entendre de bonnes nouvelles ?

-Non. Seulement ne pas en entendre des mauvaises, je crois. Et encore, la liste ne s'arrête pas là. Il y a Amy. Elle se met en colère, à rire ou à pleurer pour un rien. Je crois que ça l'angoisse de savoir Sonic dans l'Armée pendant plus de huit mois pas an. Silver ne quitte plus notre chambre que pour manger et boire. Il passe presque tout son temps plongé dans des livres fantastiques. Faut croire qu'il essaye de se changer les idées.

-Oh... Qui n'a pas encore pété un câble ici ?

-Personne, je crois.

-Rouge ?

-Elle pleure presque tout le temps puis éclate de rire, sans aucune raison. Des fois, elle fait même peur à Cream et Tails.

-Toi ?

-Midnight, je me sens mal. Toutes mes journées, je les passe à la fenêtre en espérant vous voir revenir en un seul morceau. On est tous mal ici. On écoute la radio de la Résistance, on regarde la télévision de la Résistance... On va tous craquer, les uns après les autres. Rouge et Amy en premier si tu veux mon avis. Plus aucun civil ne supportra longtemps cette situation. Si personne ne fait rien très vite, on va finir par se rendre un par un. Ça a déjà commencé.

-Quoi ?

-Oui. Des civils se rendent à Robotnik au moment même où je te parle. La Résistance est menacée. Les plus faibles partent les premiers, mais les plus forts finiront aussi par partir. Cette guerre ne pourra pas durer éternellement.

-Il faut tenir. Qu'est-ce qu'on a à perdre après tout ? On est plus fort que ce vieux shnock !

-Non Midnight. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, on n'est même plus à force égale.

-Un seul soldat Mobian peut combattre et vaincre dix robots de Robotnik en même temps, Blaze ! Un seul d'entre nous peut vaincre dix d'entre eux à la même seconde !

-C'est vrai. Seulement, il y a quinze d'entre eux pour un seul d'entre nous. Chaque jour, des Mobians meurent. Ils ne reviendront pas. Par contre, Robotnik a des usines qu'il a implanté aux quatre coins du pays. Selon les statistiques, quand un mobian meurt, une centaine de robots sortent des usines. Les informations qui nous parviennent sont toutes fausses, on le sait. Ils essayent de maintenir le moral des civils, mais on a des contacts avec des capitaines, des généraux même, en permission. On est tous fichus. Il faut que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose sinon...

-Sinon, on ira tous se battre, une dernière fois. Hommes, femmes et enfants au front, à se battre une toute dernière fois.

Blaze soupire.

-Non Midnight. Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi. Tout le monde n'a pas la même conception de l'honneur et de la vie. Il y a des gens qui préfèrent se rendre plutôt que de mourir pour une Résistance qui n'en peut plus.

Midnight se tait. Que dire de plus ? Elle sait très bien que Blaze a raison. La Résistance est au bord du gouffre. Mais il y a les soldats. Et puis, le vieux shnock n'a pas encore trouvé leur base.

-Blaze, il faut garder espoir. Sans ça, on va vraiment tous mourir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Sans l'espoir, la Résistance mourra.

-Mais elle est déjà morte Midnight. On dirait que tu ne comprend pas. Les soldats, l'armée de la Résistance... Tout ce qui est censé nous protéger n'est qu'un voile qui nous cache l'ampleur du désastre vers lequel on court tête baissée.

-Tu te trompes. Le combat d'un seul soldat peut sauver le monde.

Blaze ne dit plus rien. Midnight ne veut pas voir la réalité en face. Elle ne veut pas croire que le combat auquel elle participe activement est déjà perdu d'avance. C'est son choix. Au moins, elle a gardé la tête sur les épaules et c'est déjà bien.

-On a peur Midny... On a tous peur. Et c'est pas près de s'arranger.

Midnight lève la tête de son assiette. Elle s'aperçoit que le silence règne à table. Seules trois personnes n'ont pas la tête baissée : Sonic, elle et Knuckles. Toius trois se consultent du regard. Aucun d'entre eux ne semble comprendre la raison qui fait que ce repas est si triste. Ils rebaissent la tête vers leurs assiettes et se concentrent sur leurs repas.

« Blaze a dit qu'il allaient tous craquer. Elle a l'air d'avoir raison pour ça. Et si elle avait raison sur toute la ligne ? Et si la Résistance était perdue ? » se demande Midnight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Message de Jeremiah : Désolée ! J'ai été très longue pour éditer ce chapitre, mais c'est parce que j'ai de moins en moins d'idées pour cette fic ! Désolée !**

Disclamer : Oui, j'ai oublié de préciser et je le dis pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis : A part Midnight, aucun personnage n'est à moi. Le livre que lit Silver (« Gone ») est un livre qui existe réellement. Il ne m'appartient donc pas non plus.

_Chapitre 6 :_

A son réveil, Midnight se sent étonnement sereine pour quelqu'un dans sa situation. Il est très tôt. SI tôt que le soleil n'est pas encore levé. La hérissonne vient de faire un rêve étrange. Elle était avec Sonic. Ils s'embrassaient et, soudain, Sonic s'est changé en Shadow, ce sale collabo. Pourtant, alors que son rêve la manipulait, elle avait continué de l'embrasser.

« Beuk ! » pense la jeune fille à son réveil. « Bien contente de m'être réveillée ! ». Elle se redresse sur son lit. « Tiens ? Je suis seule ? Etrange ».

-On ne peut pas la tuer !

Une voix résonne derrière la porte en acier. Midnight se lève et y colle son oreille.

-Comment oses-tui contester mes ordres ! Tu es à MON service, sale petite vermine.

« Bon, ça c'est le vieux shnock », pense Midnight.

-Je ne la tuerai pas et je ne vous laisserai pas la tuer !

« Le collabo ? Il essaye de me protéger ? Non, ce n'est que de la poudre aux yeux. Il essaye de m'embrouiller, de me faire croire qu'il est de mon côté. Sale traître ! ».

Le bruit d'une gifle se fait entendre.

-Tu n'es qu'un sale gamin, Shadow ! Comment peux-tu me désobéir à moi, ton maître ? Hein ? Je sais très bien que tu ne veux pas que je retrouge le quartier général de cette fichue résistance ! Tu ne m'obéis que parce que tu n'as pas le choix. Tu sais très bien ce qui se passerai si jamais, par malheur, tu venais à me désobéir sur quelque chose de trop important. Et tu ne voudrai pas que cela arrive, n'est-ce pas ?

« Le vieux schnock menace Shadow ? Bizarre. Que pourrait-il arrvier si il désobéissait ? Merde, il faut vraiment que je tire ça au clair. Ça d'abord, mon évasion après. Tant que je suis là, je vais essayer de trouver des informations intéressantes ».

-Tu n'es qu'une petite merde ! Crie Robotnik à Shadow.

Midnight entend le docteur donner un grand coup de pied dans le hérisson noir.

« Mais pourquoi se laisse-t-il faire ? »

La sonnerie stridente résonne dans les dortoirs. Sonic lève et s'habille au pas de course, comme chaque matin. Sauf que Midnoght n'est pas là. Les soldats ne prennent presque jamais de douche car ils n'ont pas d'eau chaude. Ce luxe est réservé aux civils qui vivent cachés dans les villes souterraines de la Résistance. Sonic et Knuckles se dirigent vers le centre d'entraînement. Dans peu de temps, la permission. Après, les missions. C'est toujours comme ça. Dans une année de soldat de la Résistance, il y a trois périodes qui s'enchaînent : entraînement, permission, missions. Dans les couloirs peints d'un vert moisi d'un goût douteux, le hérisson et l'échidné avancent en compagnie d'autres soldats. Tous connaissent Midnight. Elle n'a aucun ennemi parmis eux. Le petit groupe de combattants reste en silence. Oui, cette hérissonne pétillante de bonne humeur leur manque. Mais il y a autre chose : ils compatissent pour Sonic. Tous se demandent comment il va aller après ça. Le hérisson bleu n'a vraiment pas l'air bien. Il est complètement abattu. Le regard vide, il traîne des pieds, avance moins vite et ne semble rien voir autour de lui. Comme si le vide s'était créé autour de lui ; un vide que remplissait Midnight il y a quelques jours.

Ils arrivent dans le réfectoire. Sonic prend sa part de bouillie immonde et va s'asseoir par terre alors qu'il reste encore des places assises. Rapidement, les autres soldats se désintéressent à lui et tentent d'obtenir une chaise. Mais pas Knuckles. Lui, rejoint Sonic et va s'asseoir à côté de lui un peu à contrcoeur car il aurait bien aimé se trouver une place assise. C'est bien plus agréable pour manger et ça salit moins les pantalons que de s'asseoir sur l'humidité et la crasse du sol.

-Ça va vieux ? Demande-t-il.

Sonic ne répond pas.

-Eh, faut pas te miner. Je te l'ai dit, j'suis sûr que Midny lui mène la vie dure au vieux ! Et puis, elle est solide ! Faut vraiment pas t'en faire si tu veux mon avis ! Elle...

Mais Knuckles se tait brusquement. Il vient d'apercevoir une larme rouler sur la joue de son ami et tomber à terre. Il comprend qu'il pourra dire tout ce qu'il voudra, rien ne pourra consoler Sonic, sinon Midnight elle-même. Que faire ? Tout en ingurgitant la bouillie dans son assiette, il cherche un moyen de retrouver Midnight ou, du moins, un moyen de prouver à Sonic qu'elle est en vie... si seulement elle l'est toujours. Soudain, une idée lui vient.

-Sonic, je crois que je sais comment on pourrai vérifier que Midny est encore vivante.

Immédiatement, l'intéressé lève la tête et regarde l'échidné rouge avec surprise et intérêt.

-Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

Knuckles sourit. Les premiers mots de Sonic depuis le début de la journée.

-Alors voilà mon plan.

Puis il se met à expliquer son idée à son ami bleu. Lorsqu'il a fini, Sonic prend une expression quasi-horrifiée.

-Mais... Si on fait ça...

-Je sais, je sais. On risque gros si on se fait prendre. Mais après tout, on pourrai essayer de faire ça légalement en demandant de l'aide à Tête-de-pioche.

-Comme si il allait accepter...

-Ne sois pas pessimiste, ça ne te ressemble pas ! Et puis, il n'aime pas perdre des soldats.

-Mmh... Mais est-ce qu'il acceptera de risquer son grade pour ça ?

-Il risque sa vie tous les jours de mission et ça n'a pas vraiment l'air de le gêner. Alors risquer son grade...

-Ouais, t'as raison. Mais j'ais quand même dû mal à croire que ton plan puisse marcher.

-Qu'est-ce que ça coûte d'essayer ?

-Ça ne me rendra pas Midny.

-Non, mais on pourra savoir si elle est en vie ou non. Et si elle est en vie...

Un déclic s'enclence dans la tête de Sonic, qui s'empresse de complèter la phrase de Knuckles :

-... on ira la chercher.

-Exactement. C'est une des trois devises de la Résistance : _Nous ne laisserons jamais nos frères aux mains de l'ennemi, peu importe qui il est et ce qu'il est, nous risquerons nos vies pour lui._

Sonic lâche une autre larme, sourit et murmure :

-Merci la Résistance.

Blaze ouvre les yeux. Comme chaque matin elle est la première éveillée. Elle regarde près d'elle et sourit ; Silver s'est endormi en lisant son livre préféré du moment. Il lui en a beaucoup parlé. Cela s'appelle « Gone ». C'est un roman de Michael Grant qui raconte l'histoire d'enfants de moins de 15 ans qui sont pris au piège dans leur ville sans adulte. Dès qu'ils ont 15 ans, ils disparaîssent les uns après les autres. Silver trouve que le chao, la terreur et l'angoisse des enfants du livre ressemble à ce que ressentent les civils résistants. Vivre tout en sachant qu'on peut mourir à chaque seconde ; quelle folie !

La chatte mauve se lève et va prendre une douche. Alors que l'eau chaude tombe sur son corps nu, elle pense à Sonic, Knuckles et Midnight qui vont bientôt revenir de permission. Elle a hâte de les voir et elle espère qu'ils reviendront tous et entiers. Il étaient en mission cette fois... Blaze secoue la tête pour chasser ces tristes pensées. Une fois propre, elle sort de la douche et s'habille de son habituel pantalon blanc, de sa tunique violette et de ses bottes doublées de fourrure. Puis elle traverse d

le couloir pour se rendre à la cuisine. En passant devant la porte de la chambre de Tails, elle entend des voix. Elle frappe et entre.

« _… et nous pouvons également observer le courage de nos troupes dans chaque intervention. En __effet, elles..._ ».

Tails est allongé sur le flanc, sur la moquette. Il dort paisiblement.

« Il a encore dû écouter la radio jusqu'à pas d'heure », sourit Blaze. Elle éteint alors la radio et, tout doucement, pose Tails dans son lit. Elle rabat la couverture sur le petit renard bien installé et toujours endormi avant de sortir en refermant la porte derrière elle.

« Pauvre Tails », songe-t-elle avant de reprendre le chemin de la cuisine.

Lorsqu'elle arrive, elle entreprend de préparer des pancakes. Elle sait que tout le monde dans la maison adore ça. Ça leur remontera le moral. Mais tout en cuisinant, elle pense à ses amis qui reviendront en permission pendant un mois. Elle leur préparera des pancakes à eux aussi. Oui, et des gauffres, et des beignets. Blaze est une très bonne cuisinière et presque tout ce qu'elle cuisine est délicieux. C'est un peu pour ça qu'elle prépare toujours les repas. Elle est aussin inquiète pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle n'a plus revu depuis le début de la guerre : Shadow. Qu'est-il devenu ? Il doit sûrement être avec Robotnik à l'heure qu'il est. Cependant, elle sait que les idéaux du hérisson noir ne correspondent pas du tout à ceux du . Alors pourquoi serait-il avec lui ?

« Enfin, si il est avec lui, c'est plutôt rassurant. Comme ça, si jamais l'un des nôtres se fait capturer par le vieux, il sera protégé par Shadow. Il n'en a pas l'air, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien ».

Sur ce, elle retourne à la préparation de ses pancakes.

**Message de Jeremiah : J'espère que vous vous posez des questions ! Pourquoi Shadow reste-t-il avec Robotnik ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver si Shadow désobéissait trop gravement à ce vieux schnock ? Quel est le fameux plan de Sonic et Knuckles ? Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Message de Jeremiah : Bouhouhou ! J'ai pas eu mes reviews pour le chapitre précédent ! Pas un ! Je suis triiiiiiiste ! **

**Shadow : Oh non ! Je t'en supplie Jeremiah, calme-toi !**

**Jeremiah : Bouhouhouhahahaha (rit et pleure en même temps).**

**Shadow : Aaaah ! Un lapin bleu ciel trop mignon !**

**LBC (lapin bleu ciel) : SMACK !**

**Shadow : Beurk ! Un bisou baveux !**

**LBC : Smack ! Smack ! Smack !**

**Shadow : AU SECOURS ! JEREMIAH, RAPPELLE-LE ! RAPPELLE-LE !**

**Jeremiah : Bouhouhoumwahahaha (rit et pleure en même temps sans s'apercevoir que Shadow est poursuivi par un lapin bleu ciel).**

**Shadow : JEREMIAH ! AU SECOURS !**

**LBC : Smack ! Smack ! Smack !**

**Jeremiah : Bouhouhouhahahaha !**

**Shadow : AIDEZ-MOI !**

**Page publicitaire : donnez vos reviews à Jeremiah pour la calmer et qu'elle puisse sauver Shadow avant qu'il ne devienne complètement cinglé. Mais faites vite !**

Chapitre 7 : Révélations

De sa chambre, Amy sent la délicieuse odeur des pancakes que prépare Blaze. Pourtant elle ne sort pas de sa chambre. Elle n'a pas dormi de la nuit, comme les nuits précédentes. Elle s'en veut atrocement. Comment a-t-elle pu faire une chose pareille ? Pourquoi ? Oh, elle connaît la réponse : elle était jalouse, affreusement jalouse. C'est pour ça qu'elle est entrée en contact avec Robotnik et qu'elle a accepté d'accomplir quelques travaux pour lui. Comme par exemple poser un micro-puce sur Midnight alors qu'elle dormait. Elle sait très bien qu'elle a été capturée, Robotnik lui a dit. Certes, sur le moment, faire capturer Midnight par le vieux schnock semblait une bonne idée. Mais maintenant... Maintenant elle s'en veut énormément. Que vont penser ses amis d'elle si ils découvrent qu'elle les a trahi, eux et la résistance ?

-C'était un coup de folie ma petite Amy », se dit la hérissonne rose tout bas. « Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un coup de folie. Tu as eut raison, cette petite peste t'avais volé Sonikku. Maintenant, il est tout à toi ».

Mais elle a beau se répéter ces phrases en boucle, elle ne parvient pas à s'en convaincre. Elle se met à pleurer pour la énième fois. Oui, elle a vendu Midnight à Robotnik pour garder Sonic pour elle seule. Et ça, elle ne se le pardonnera jamais.

Sonic et Knuckles se précipitent à travers le réfectoire vers leur capitaine, encore seul à la table des officiers. Celui-ci ne tarde pas à leur faire remarquer que leur comportement est incorrect :

-Soldats ! Que faites-vous ici ? C'est la table des officiers, pas celle des soldats !

-Capitaine, on veut savoir si Midnight est vivante », commence Knuckles

-Je ne peut rien pour vous.

-Je vous en supplie Capitaine ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que vous acceptiez ? Implore Sonic.

-Qu'est-ce que je viens de vous dire ? Vocifère Tête-de-pioche.

-On sait que chaque officier porte une puce indicatrice de ses fonctions vitales et de sa position sur Mobius. Toutes ces informations sont transmises en temps réel sous forme de graphique dans l'ordinateur central de l'armée de la Résistance. On sait aussi que vous avez accès libre à cet ordinateur et que vous n'aimez pas non plus ne pas savoir si vous avez perdu un homme ou non. Vous savez aussi bien que nous que Midnight était un soldat acharnée et une fervante croyante en la Résistance. Si elle est morte, n'a-t-on pas un devoir de mémoire envers elle ? Elle aurait quand même voulut qu'on sache si elle est encore de ce monde ou non, vous ne croyez pas ? »explique calmement Knuckles.

Le capitaine soupire. Il sait très bien que Knuckles a raison. Oui, lui même, qu'on appelle « Tête-de-pioche », aime beaucoup Midnight. Cette jeune fille courageuse, intrépide et déterminée toujours pleine de rage de vaincre lui plait. Mais pas dans le sens qu'il ait une attirance pour elle, non. Il ne faut pas mal comprendre. Il aime son caractère et il en attend autant de tous ses soldats.

-Très bien. Je vais vous aider. Si elle est vivante, j'envoie notre équipe en mission spéciale pour aller la récupérer. Si je dis ça, c'est bien parce que je suis presque sûr qu'elle est partie vers un monde meilleur.

Knuckles et Sonic sourient et suivent leur capitaine à travers un dédale de galeries jusqu'à une grande salle centrale. L'attente parait intenable pour Sonic. Il n'arrive pas à détacher ses pensées de sa Midny. Quand ils entrent dans la salle, ils sont surpris de voir à quel point elle est vide. Le capitaine s'approche du seul meuble de la salle, un bureau, et allume l'ordinateur qui s'y trouve. Il entre les cinq mots de passe qui protègent l'ordinateur et commence à chercher Midnight dans les dossiers des soldats. Sonic trépigne d'impatience dans son coin et Knuckles pose sa main sur l'épaule de son ami pour lui demander de se calmer.

-Seigneur... » lâche soudain Tête-de-pioche.

-Qu'est-qu'il y a ? demande Sonic, brûlant d'impatience.

Après un court silence, le capitaine se retourne vers ses deux soldats et répond :

-Elle est vivante.

Lorsque Shadow rentre dans la chambre où l'attend Midnight, il s'aperçoit qu'elle est réveillée.

-Oh... Bonjours. Tu as bien dormi ? » demande-t-il avec un sourire irréprochable tandos que sa joue gauche, cuisante, rougit de plus en plus.

-Il t'a giflé ? Demande Midnight.

-Oh, c'est rien. T'inquiètes pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui va arriver si jamais tu lui désobéi ?

-...

-Qu'est-ce qui va arriver ?

-...

-Réponds !

Shadow baisse la tête.

-Tu te souviens sûrement de ce qui t'es arrivé il y a quelques années.

Midnight baisse la tête à son tour. Elle ne dit rien.

-Tu sais Midnight, ce jour-là. Le jour où les robots de Robotnik sont arrivés dans ton village. Ils ont tué tout le monde sous tes yeux. Ta mère, ton père, tes frères et soeurs, tes amis... Tous ceux que tu avait eu « l'audace » d'aimer. Mais ils t'ont laissé la vie à toi. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi ?

-S... Si... Souvent même.

-C'est parce qu'ils avaient ordre de te laisser en vie. Par contre, ils t'on posé une puce intelligente qui est entré dans ton cerveau. Tout ce que tu vois, entends, penses... Tout est retranscrit au . Sauf que récemment, il est entré en contact avec une de tes amies, Amy. Une folle furieuse celle-là. Elle était jalouse de toi parce que tu sors avec l'homme qu'elle aime. Bref, sur ordre du vieux, elle t'as implanté une puce destinée à lui indiquer en permanance ta position sur Mobius. Mais en l'implantant, il y a eut un problème d'incompatibilité entre les deux puces : la première qui t'a été posée le jour du massacre de ton village a grillé. Tu es donc devenur inutile à Robotnik. Cependant, comme il a ta position en permanence, il t'a capturée pour te faire dire que qu'il ne sait pas encore. Par contre, il sait déjà où se trouve le QG civil de la Résistance. C'est-à-dire là où se trouvent tes amis et les miens. Si je ne lui obéis pas au doigt à l'oeil, il va y lancer une bombe. Il les tuera tous. Hommes, femmes et enfants, sans distinction de taille, d'âge et d'espèce. Ils vont tous mourir si je lui désobéit. C'est pour ça que je reste.

-Mais... quand je suis arrivée, il m'a demandé où se trouve le QG de la Résistance !

-Oui. Il ne s'intéresse pas au QG civil. Seulement le QG de l'armé. Il veut commencer par détruire le QG de l'armée. Ensuite il détruira le QG des civils. C'est pour ça que quand il aura détruit le QG de l'armée, je le tuerai et il ne pourra plus m'arrêter avec son chantage.

Midnight ne dit plus rien. Cet être qu'elle a méprisé dès qu'elle l'a vu se bat en fait pour la cause de la Résistance, mais d'une façon différente ? Comment ne l'a-t-elle pas vu plus tôt ?

-Désolée pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir depuis que je suis ici, Shadow.

Shadow sourit.

-Tu sais, j'ai l'habitude. J'ai toujours appartenu à des maîtres qui ne m'ont pas toujours bien traité _(voir Shadow the Hedgehog's story, une autre de mes fics). _Je ne suis qu'un objet qu'on se passe.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Devant la question de Midnight, Shadow se saisit d'un couteau et s'ouvre les veines de son avant-bras gauche. La jeune hérissonne pousse un petit cri de terreur.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Midnight. Ce n'est même pas du vrai sang. Ce qui coule dans mes veines est un mélange de plusieurs sangs différents. C'est une sorte de sang artificiel. Il n'a aucune valeur. En cas de manque de sang, mon corps peut fabriquer un litre de sang en une minutes. Je ne risque pas de mourir saigné à blanc. J'ai été créé il y a une éternité par un grand savant. Je ne suis même pas de même espèce que toi. Même si je ressemble beaucoup à un mobian, je suis génétiquement trop différent pour avoir un enfant avec l'un des vôtres. Je ne pourrai me reproduire qu'avec d'autres êtres de mon espèce. Malheureusement, je suis le premier et le dernier de cette espèce maudite. Tant mieux. Avec tout ça, je ne correspond pas à la définition d'un être vivant. Je ne suis qu'une forme de vie artificielle. Un objet que mes maîtres se passent. Certains ont été très bons pour moi, un autre s'est amusé à me torturer atrocement chaque jour et un dernier me fait du chantage en permanence. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

-Il n'y a rien pour te libérer de tout ça ?

-La mort.

-Tu n'as jamais pensé à te suicider ?

-Non. Mon créateur a passé presque toute sa vie à me créer et à me vouloir parfait. Ce serai un manque de respect envers lui que de me tuer moi-même, sans cause valable. Mais qu'importe. Maintenant que tu es ici Midnight, je sais que je vais bientôt mourir.

-Qu'en sais-tu ?

-J'ai décidé de te protéger parce que contrairement à moi, il y a des gens qui t'attendent là d'où tu viens. Pour ce faire, il me faudra un jour ou l'autre désobéir à Robotnik. Alors il lâchera sa bombe. Grâce aux pouvoirs dont je suis doté, j'arrêterai la bombe avant qu'elle n'atteigne le QG civil. Mais pour ça, je devrai donner le meilleur de moi-même. Je retirerait les anneaux qui canalisent mon énergie, ma force vitale qui me permet de rester en vie y passera et je mourrai en sauvant la Résistance. Voilà comment ça va se passer.

Midnight reste sans voix. Ce hérisson noir a décidément bien du courage. Tout à coup, Shadow se lève, sort de la pièce en courant et reviens au bout d'une dizaine de secondes.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande Midnight.

-C'est tes amis soldats qui viennent te chercher.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-On va leur faciliter la tâche. Mais ça veut dire...

-... désobéir au vieux schnock.

Midnight se lève et demande à Shadow :

-Une dernière volonté ?

-Quoi ?

-C'est ce qu'on demande aux condamnés à mort.

-Ah... euh oui. Une toute dernière.

-Laquelle ?

En tremblant, Shadow pointe ses lèvres du bout de son index.

-Quoi ? Tu veux que je t'embrasse ? S'indigne Midnight.

-Je n'ai jamais su ce que ça fait. J'en ai toujours rêvé. En fait, je n'ai jamais connu l'amour partagé avec quelqu'un. J'ai aimé une fille par le passé mais je n'étais qu'un ami pour elle... et puis on l'a tuée d'une balle dans la tête. Je veux juste savoir ce que ça fait d'embrasser la fille que j'aime avant de mourir.

-Attends... ça veut dire que...

-Oui Midnight. Je t'aime.

Tout doucement, Midnight s'approche de Shadow. Elle approche son visage de celui du hérisson. Shadow garde ses yeux mi-clos. Il penche légèrement la tête sur le côté. Son visage est tout près de celui de Midnight maintenant. Leurs lèvres sont si proches qu'ils peuvent sentir le souffle de l'autre. Midnight passe ses bras autour du cou de Shadow qui passe ses mains sur la taille de celle qu'il aime. Puis leurs lèvres se touchent. Le souffle de Shadow s'accélère. Une vague de plaisir l'assome. Jamais il n'a connu un moment aussi intense. La langue de Midnight entre dans sa bouche et il en fait de même. Les deux hérissons s'embrassent tantôt fermement, tantôt doucement. Cet instant semble à Shadow une courte et superbe éternité. Jamais il n'a autant aimé quelque chose. Et quand les lèvres de Midnight reculent, il en veut plus sans oser en redemander. Non, il a eut ce qu'il voulait. Quand tout à coup, ils entendent dans un coin un petit bruit. Un petit robot les observait depuis le début.

-Bokkun ! rugit Shadow.

Le petit robot s'enfuit pour aller prévenir le docteur de ce qu'il a vu. Shadow court derrière lui, furieux. Midnight ne tarde pas à le rejoindre. Quand ils l'attrapent, ils le mettent hors tension. Shadow prend Midnight avec lui et se prépare à sortir de la base de Robotnik pour aller rendre Midnight aux siens. Il sait maintenant. Quand il mourra, il ne mourra pas pour la Résistance, mais pour elle.

**Message de Jeremiah : Mes reviews ! Mes reviews ! Je vous en supplie, envoyez-moi des reviews !**

**Shadow : Moi aussi je vous en supplie ! Ahhh ! Il court vite ce lapin bleu ciel !**

**LBC : Smack !**


End file.
